destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Halliwell/List of Appearances
These are the episodes that Charlotte Halliwell has appeared. Season 1 * Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again * The New Face of The Charmed Ones * Both Sides of the Amulet * Twins Troubles * Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters * Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign * The History of Prudence Halliwell * Some Shocked Witches * Aunty Dearest * Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls * Little Monster Turns Big * Bite or Get Bitten * When Two Make You Feel Confused * Take My Soul Away * Point of no Return... For Now * Pruemageddon * P3 Means... * The Inspector Is Back * The L Word * Witch Hunter * The Wicked Day - Part I * The Wicked Day - Part II Season 2 * The Devil You (Don´t) Know * The Worries of an Angel * No Rest For The Phoenix * The Witch From Another Time * Sickness From Hell * Teenagers Mitchell * The Song of The Phoenix * Phoenix is Coming * A Nightmare on Prescott Street * The Return of The Source * Leah´s Fall * Roaring Twenties * Saving Inspector Junior * Sin City * Final Fling Before the Ring * A Thousand Years * Dating the Devil * Shadows are Coming * The Witches Game * Genesis * The Heart Brings You Back * My Sister's Keeper Season 3 * Like a Phoenix, I Rise * Evil Becomes Her * My Inner Whitelighter * Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! * As Dark as Jarves * Halloweentown * Legacy of the Father * What Hurts the Most * Lost Girls * From This Forgotten Prison * Stand by You * Darkness is Here * Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die * Blood to Blood, Return to Me * Raising Hell * Fallen Angels * Heart of Darkness * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here * Out of Light, Into the Darkness * Life Goes On Season 4 * All Halliwells Gathered Together * Whitelighters Beware * Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed * Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story * The Evil Eye * The Silence of The Order * A Little Ruby of Me * Stormy Leather * Secrets & Witches * A Tale of Two Melindas * Broken Ties * And So, We Meet at Last * Truly Charmed * Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve * Oracle's Whisper * A Discovery of Witches * Days of a Past Dark Future * Show of Horrors, Part I * Show of Horrors, Part II * Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen * The Tales of Red and White * What Lies Inside a Charmed One's Heart * Unbreakable Promises * A Charming Sacrifice * Family Matters Season 5 * A Whole New World * Dangerous Alliances Gallery Here you can view the images of episodes where 'Charlotte Halliwell' is featured. Poster 1x01.jpg|From left to right, Charlotte is eighth.|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again Poster 1x05.jpg|From left to right, Charlotte is second.|link=Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters Poster 1x10.jpg|From left to right, Charlotte is fifth.|link=Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls Poster 1x22.png|From left to right, Charlotte is seventh.|link=The Wicked Day - Part II Poster 2x01.png|From left to right, Charlotte is sixth.|link=The Devil You (Don´t) Know Poster 2x05.png|From left to right, Charlotte is second.|link=Sickness From Hell Poster 2x11.png|From left to right, Charlotte is third.|link=Leah´s Fall Poster 3x02.png|'Charlotte' is featured by herself.|link=Evil Becomes Her Poster 3x18.png|From left to right, Charlotte is first.|link=The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Poster 4x01.png|From left to right, Charlotte is fifth.|link=All Halliwells Gathered Together Category:DESTINED Category:Character Appearances Category:Seasons